


Family Forever

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: A story over a lifetime, Alexios and Kassandra as Keepers (Assassin's Creed), Alexios is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Immortality, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers of the Atlantis Questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: What if it had been decided that there was not just one Keeper, but two?What if Kassandra had decided to share the burden of power and long life with her brother, trusting in him to keep her balanced with such a power?It may have not changed anything of what is to come about with their destinies, but it is a kinder fate to share in the loneliness of immortality with a sibling rather than by oneself.  At least, it is what they decide on in the end.  The world would be too cruel to ask either of them to be parted from family forever until their end.
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Family Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I am finally posting this! This has been a WIP since I finished the game nearly a year ago. But I never had enough time or energy or inspiration to finish it. But now I have, and I really hope that it came out alright.
> 
> I got this idea after finished the Atlantis questline. It seemed a bit unfair that Kassandra would have to watch all her family die as she was immortal. So, I thought, why not allow the siblings be immortal together. With that idea, I began to write this.
> 
> Please let me know what all of y'all think about it. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!!!

“The winds and Poseidon are with us now, Kassandra!”

The bright grin stretched across sun-weathered skin of Barnabas’ face warmed Kassandra to her core like Apollo’s sun chariot. Even without the good news he spoke of, the happiness she felt around her new family, the one she pulled together from those that wanted to explore and sail the open seas of the Mediterranean, was a constant companion for her. Like Ikaros, she felt free to fly along the waves to anywhere in the Greek world she chose.

The only answer to the question of “Where?” was of her choosing.

The answer was always the same: Anywhere.

“You look too happy to hear that we will not run into still waters,” Alexios, glaring sullenly at the waves as if they personally offended him, “ _sister_.” Still that title came with a bite in his mouth, as though it was an insult rather than a familial term. Both the sea and the memories that linger in his mind like poison often drew Alexios into a bad mood.

But Kassandra felt that, even so, she was more than happy to see him alive and at her side than missing or presumed dead.

“Of course, brother,” she answered back, turning away from the azure sights before her and leaned back against the railing, “because with those two blessings, we can go anywhere.”

Still Alexios gave her a look as though he couldn’t quite understand why that made her so happy. Soon, he glanced back out to the waves to possibly figure that conundrum out for himself. His fingers gripped tight at the wooden railing, almost as though he wanted to break it or steady himself to jump forward into the waves below them.

Kassandra knew he would do neither of those things. She also knew that he would soon understand what she meant. That his life was free from being used, that they could go anywhere they wanted, and that life from the gods was too short to waste. Of course, she had a few more loose ends to tie up, a few more special places to visit before her grand adventure could truly continue. There were stories that needed to be finished up.

The world was a wide-open place and full of wonders. Kassandra felt her heart eager to see them all.

**< <\------~~~~~------\ &&& /------~~~~~------>>**

Kassandra reached out for the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, noting the golden brightness that shown from only the staff itself. Pythagoras held it out for her, and his fingers still clenched tight around it. She could feel his gaze staring at her with a greed she had seen in many of men, but her own gaze was on the Staff itself. The Staff that was to be hers, after everything she had done and proved. Its power was hers by birthright and proof of all of her accomplishments.

Her eyes traced up the gold staff to the top, seeing the twin snakes of Hermes himself twine around each other under his wings. 

That’s where she paused to think with her fingertips nearly, not yet, brushing against the warm metal.

Two snakes curved around the top, and two of special blood that could wield this staff. That had been part of the Cult’s grand plan, one that she knew too well of. That two were born of two great bloodlines, two could have either been standing here.

Kassandra couldn’t stop herself from thinking over everything she knew at this moment. Pythagoras had said it was hers, had demanded to keep it so that he could keep living to figure out the truth of the gods, and soon relinquished it when she argued that humanity was safer without such knowledge. He agreed but warned her sternly of the fate in store for her now.

Kassandra knew that her fate would not be a short and simple one once she took the staff into her hands. It would change her; it would give her something she knew she could never truly share to another mortal.

A burden that would weigh down her shoulders like Atlas carries the world. Such a heavy burden on her shoulders, more for her to do for a force seemingly greater than just herself. Her birth had been for this moment, and the gods had seen fit to guide her here to wield the staff.

But there was one Kassandra was sure she could carry this burden with her.

One that she trusted now, wanting to trust him.

So, she didn’t touch the staff in that moment. Pythagoras still looked expectantly at her, but quickly his eyes darted over to moment nearby with a frown on his face. Kassandra knew who it was even before he revealed himself.

“I thought you didn’t want to leave the boat, brother?” Kassandra turned away from Pythagoras to see Alexios slinking out of the shadows and making his way over. From behind her, she felt Pythagoras back away and gave him a look over her shoulder to stop moving away.

She knew what she was doing right now.

“What is this-” Alexios began, stopping once he stepped on the middle expanse of remaining flat land. His eyes moved around, taking in details and realization sparking with each bit of information he took it.

“This is Atlantis,” Kassandra answered back plainly, giving her brother a bright smile when he jerked his head over to her with a surprised before suspicious look. “It’s true. Meet our father, Pythagoras.”

Again, another barely concealed dirty look given to the older man, as though the mere mention of parentage was an offense. Not that Kassandra could really disagree, but she knew Alexios believed her. She swore to never lie to him now.

“This is not wise, Kassandra. He has been-” Pythagoras started to stammer out, fear rolling off of his body movements.

But Kassandra knew what she was doing, like breathing. She was certain of things that most would not be certain of. Maybe it was divine knowledge or just instincts. Either of them made her so sure of what was correct.

Kassandra turned towards her father, taking the few, slow steps over to him and stopping once more before him. “I’m sure that it is, Pythagoras. Trust me now.” Her plea fell to his judgement, awaiting it with Alexios looking on from behind her. She could feel his hard gaze, waiting and watching.

“I hope you know what this means.”

She gave him a nod, then a look over her shoulder to gesture for her brother to move forward. He hesitated before slowly walking over and stopping right next to her. Shoulder to shoulder, Spartan in blood and the blood of the gods in their veins.

Truly the best Keepers there could be for the Staff of Hermes.

Both shared a glance to the other, an older sister and her baby brother, and then they looked back to their blood father before reaching together to grip the golden staff together.

“Kassandra, Alexios,” Pythagoras began to say, a voice sounding older than time, “Choose wisely.” A final order from a parent to his children. Both nodded their heads solemnly, holding to the Staff and accepting it once it was let go.

Their destiny was set in stone now, together until time would prove its ending.

**< <\------~~~~~------\ &&& /------~~~~~------>>**

They both stared at the stones bearing the most recent name carved there. It hadn't been long since it had been erected, and Kassandra could nearly feel the warmth of the hands that had added it among those of their family. The only other warmth present stood next to her, unmoving and so very still. Only the soft breathing told her that Alexios hadn't turned to stone either.

Instead of staring at her brother until he moved, Kassandra memorized the names etched in stone before their eyes.

Their mother's name joined lastly the rest of their family. Outliving their father for nearly ten years, and Stentor by three years. The last of the living line of one of the honorable houses of Sparta and granddaughter of Leonidas.

Because Kassandra felt as though Alexios and she were not living as their family had. As anyone did now.

Could they be considered living when they did not age and lived as the Keepers of the most important item of history? Of a "godhood" and bound together to see it to the end? Was that living to see the world changing around them and not being truly a part of that growth?

Aletheia had warned them both, as Keepers, that the balance was theirs to maintain until the Heir of Memories was to be appointed with the Staff.

However long that would take.

Given with how fast a few decades could be, Kassandra felt in her bones that it could be a long while until then. Not that she regretted being one of the Keepers, not much at least. It still hurt her to see so many around her slowly pass on into Elysium and Hades. They all departed, through fights or by Morpheus’ hand.

Yet she and her brother remained.

Over the years, the hardness of being the Cult’s _Deimos_ had slowly lessened to something that Kassandra had felt was more her brother than their twisted sculpting. The hurt they had inflicted on him softened with time. Alexios had gotten better, less quick to strike at anyone who dared to look at him wrong. Kassandra was so happy to see him living a life that truly looked like it was his own and not some plot or pulling of strings.

But with death slowly taking those around them, she worried what it might stir up in his mind. That worry made her constant fret over him, which in turn had often led to fights between them. But she couldn’t let him linger in the darkness of his mind. She promised to be there for him, as she had failed to be in the past.

To him, and to the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus.

“Kassandra.”

His voice, like the snapping of a whip to gain the attention of a farm beast, caught her wandering mind and brought it to his attention. Her eyes, slightly surprised, looked to him and met back the hardened stare that he now wore on his face. Usually he would not sound as such or look as such, not unless she had pushed him far. But Kassandra hadn’t thought she had, just mourning their departed mother.

And, of course, worrying over how it was affecting _him_.

“Yes, Alexios. What is-”

“Stop.”

Kassandra did. 

Her mouth snapped close when he said to, though usually she wouldn’t for just anyone. Most of the time she would have told anyone who told her to stop talking to fuck off. But there was something else in his voice that made him want to stop and listen to whatever he needed to say. There was something there that he needed to tell her. By now, Kassandra had learned to subtly read her brother.

There was a moment of silence between them, where even the world around them feel silent in a way that felt unnatural. As if the gods had plucked him out of the world of the living and into a silent world of just them. It unnerved Kassandra far more than she would have liked to admit.

But still she stayed quiet, silently worried over her brother and heart mourning deeply over her mother.

Had Myrrine been the first loss Kassandra had witness as the immortal Keeper, then she knew it would have been much worse for her heart. But each death of a loved one chipped and chipped away at her heart.

(Soon, she knew, one day there would be news of Barnabas’ death from his daughter’s farm. The waiting for that day, that hurt the most.

He had told her not to worry over him. To live as she wanted to live.

But how could see when she knew that he would die before her?

That pain had been the worse to think about after Nikolaos had died.)

“I know you are worrying over me. As though all of this will change me once again into a... _monster_ like you fear it will,” Alexios stated matter-of-factly, breaking away his gaze from hers to stare at the stones bearing the names of those that have died. His eyes held a distant look in them, hard for anyone to truly know what swirled behind them inside of his mind. The gentleness of the wind contrasted with such a look, as though the two did not belong together.

Kassandra frowned deeply, “No, I do not think that you will become-”

“But you are worried. About me, for me. As though you are not being affected by every death.”

The way he cut through her, knowingly reaching that ache deep inside of her chest, made her clench her hands into fists. Kassandra almost hated how well Alexios knew her now. Her brother, who had once wanted nothing to do with her, knew her better than anyone else on the earth now.

There was no one left alive of their family that could claim otherwise.

Kassandra swallowed heavily, feeling the lump of pure sadness in her throat of finally losing her _mater_ to death. This time with no trick or Cult adding to it. Simply, her time to pass on. Kassandra hadn’t wanted to admit that she had never wanted this day to happen.

At least, she had to admit, that the sky was as blue and soft as her mother’s face had been when she smiled to her two children for the last time. That look, that softness as she departed from this world, reminded Kassandra that there was a gentle peace in death. That not all who went did so in pain.

But still, she couldn’t help but to wonder how many more, how many of her crew and those that she would come to know, would die before her heart would harden to stone.

Would it be a blessing to ask the gods to harden it faster?

Or let it simply still beat as a mortal heart?

She did not know the answer. Standing still at the tombstones of her mother, father, and brother, she did not know.

Neither did she think Alexios knew, but there was at least another she could look to for some support. He had silently offered it, when he spoke so truthfully about herself. It did remind her that, in her grief, she had turned to worrying over her brother more than herself.

So, under the gentle, afternoon setting sun, Kassandra looked to her brother and reached over to place her hand atop his shoulder. Alexios’ gaze still remained transfixed to those names inscribed for all to come and see. Eventually it did drift over to hers, meeting it with an understanding and a strength that silently told her all that she needed to hear now.

_I am with you through this. Always, until the end._

The bitterness of tears finally bubbled up from Kassandra’s throat, choking her windpipe as the tears finally dripped down her face. They flowed like the strongest rivers, though were as quiet as the dead around them. Those rivers poured from her eyes and continued to flow until the stars began to glow in the sky, and Alexios finally tugged her arm to lead her away from the stones of their family. Away from the death that would eventually fall to time, as they remained.

Forever, indefinitely. Keepers.

**< <\------~~~~~------\ &&& /------~~~~~------>>**

When Barnabas passed, Kassandra was inconsolable for days. 

Sailing on the _Adrestia_ became almost a witness to how deep grief could tear a person up and leave no visible scars behind. Just those within one’s heart. The worse scars that one could carry, because no one could see them.

Alexios found himself in command of a ship of people who all looked unsure of what the future would hold. Not because of the loss of the man, but how much Kassandra, their fearless and brave commander, was lost to her grief. He watched her slowly drift further and further into that dark pit, knowing that the last time he had seen her edge so close was years ago when their mother had passed and joined the rest of their family in Elysium.

But now, now he knew this would be that time where strength was needed the most. To remain standing tall, as these so-called “Keepers” by the spirit who often spoke to them.

But Aletheia could go damn herself to the Underworld if she tried to “console” his sister with false words of an Heir of Memories to come. He didn’t care about them or her, just his family who looked ready to jump ship into the dark waters of the Mediterranean.

“Kassandra, sister,” he spoke in greeting, voice soft as he knew she would need it to be now. He approached her, slow steps that were not interrupted by the rocking of waves. He stopped next to her side, where he had found himself to be after she helped free him from the Cult’s grasp.

Where he would remain, just as she would for him. His older sister, his family.

“Alexios,” her whispered voice answered back, drifting on the wind and out to sea. Her eyes still had not left the horizon, though he did not know what she looked out to see. Maybe some god or something to help her through this time of pain. Whatever it was, he knew that it would not come. Because only blood and bones were real. He, along with this crew of more new faces than the ones they had originally set out with, would be there for her.

But, deep down in his heart, he knew that the _Adrestia_ would finally sail no more, her crew grown and dead. Another death to console her for. Another he would help shoulder the pain for.

Not just as Keeper, but because he was her brother.

**< <\------~~~~~------\ &&& /------~~~~~------>>**

The world moved on.

Time changed everything. Greece, the people, the world. Nothing could remain the same forever. Even Ikaros passed eventually, to soar back to Olympus and perch upon Zeus' shoulder.

Nothing and no one remained the same, because that was what it meant to be mortal. To live the life that someone is given and die the death that was given. That was it.

All except for two now.

Time changed them both, but it also could not change them in all ways. Yes, their hearts became harder with each passing year, decade, and century. There were times where both had to go into seclusion, as Time became an enemy that they could not fight but desperately wanted to. 

Sometimes, Kassandra would see the call of war in Alexios, in _Deimos_. When it got too strong, she offered him a chance to see another part of the world that they hadn’t yet seen. He never spurned such a suggestion, knowing too that it would be unfair to fight in those wars.

Not because he was immortal and those men were mortal.

But because those men would get to die.

And he would not.

Alexios saw the flicker of exploration and navigation wax and wane in Kassandra’s eyes. Once it seemed as though the world had given up seeing all that there was, she would go out to see more. She did not do so for glory or gold, not anymore. He saw the call of adventure as a way to simply move away from the hold of Time in one place.

If she left and kept moving, then she would not have to see another loved one die.

Alexios couldn’t fault his sister for that, always joining her.

The Staff was a heavy burden they carried together throughout the years. Sometimes, the temptation was great to use it. To help the world and establish a balance that could be with its power. Chaos and Order, they always were at each other’s throats. But even Alexios could see how intervening would not bring any sort of help to such a conflict.

He sometimes worried that he could see the temptation more in Kassandra’s eyes. The urge to go and mediate, to stop, to bring the supreme balance to the world. She wanted to; he knew she did.

But every time, he silently -and not so silently- reminded him of their destiny. Of a fate they were given and kept to.

Maybe they were the balance of the world.

The true living, immortal embodiments of Chaos and Order.

**< <\------~~~~~------\ &&& /------~~~~~------>>**

“Impossible. Kassandra? AND Alexios?”

This was the Heir of Memories. She almost seemed but a child to Kassandra, but everyone was a child to her really. Being immortal gave her a perspective of the world that she only thought the gods and the heroes of the stories she heard had. But now, here she was. So, so many years far from when she had been born and lived before accepting the responsibility.

The responsibility that Alexios and she shared together.

Until this very moment.

Together, they had been along every path set in earth and stone, across all the waters of the world. There was nowhere that they had not seen together, marveling at the sights of natural and human creation. Even with the thousands of years under their belts, still the world was a marvel around each other. Greece may have been their home, but the call of the entire world kept them moving. 

Of course, they would always would return back when it was time.

It was time now.

This woman, Layla, she was the final step for them both. Kassandra knew that Alexios was agitated. No matter how many years pass, that small arrogance he carried remained there. But she also knew that he would not defy this final fate for them both. His longing to finally have peace, to be set free, wasn’t a secret from her.

Even if the thought of death that long since abandoned her, taking with it the grief that came with losing familiar and loved faces, there was a part of her now that felt a small hint of fear. That she would pass on and not see those that had gone before her. Everyone that they had both come to miss would not be waiting for them to join them in whatever afterlife was for them now.

But Kassandra hoped.

Hope had never died in the years they had served as Keepers.

It was the only thing that had never died.

“I think you are very aware of how we managed to survive for so long,” Alexios spoke up in answer, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling his sister’s fond exasperation. He only lowered those arms when Kassandra moved to hold out her hand and mirrored the motion of his sister.

In both his and her hands there was a brilliant glow of gold. It surrounded them completely. The Staff of Hermes Trismegistus stood tall under their grips place around the shaft. 

This had been their burden, their rest for walking the earth and remaining alive together. The last of their family. 

A sharpness in Alexios' eyes settled on it, while a simple resigned look settled in Kassandra's. Then both looked to the woman who still looked awestruck and baffled. Her mouth formed words and half-finished sentences that could not pass along a question concisely. Finally, she found her voice, which made Alexios shake his head a bit.

"The Staff kept you alive. Kept you both alive. Incredible power. The ISU artifact works! It really works!"

"Yes, yes, an _incredible_ gift it has given."

The sour tone of Alexios' voice caused his sister to gently shake her head and form a fond smile over her lips as she met Layla's wide gaze. In Kassandra's gaze was wisdom of ages, of hurt and pain, and a strength of guarded heart. Time changed her into the person she was now, as it had Alexios. Even if he did not show it much, even she had seen the changes.

"I need it. The world needs the Staff. Order, Chaos, the balance has been upset. I need to bring order back-"

"I have seen the faults and cracks of Order," Alexios spoke then, speaking over Kassandra as she had tried to speak as well. But he didn't stop, locking a hard gaze with Layla. "Order is nothing but Chaos. And Chaos is the same. They are not one or the other, but two signs of a coveted coin. You try to make it land on one or the other sign, you will lose that gamble."

Layla swallowed heavily, shifting on her feet before taking a step closer. Each other her footsteps echoed in the chamber of Atlantis. However, the siblings' footsteps hadn't. They almost seemed like ghost; had they not been wearing suits clearly tailor-made in this century.

"I was a part of Order, but now I fight for freedom, for choice. For Chaos. There are those that don't want any of that. I need to stop them-"

"No," it was this time Kassandra's harden voice stepped in, losing all the fondness in her face and voice as she stared at Layla, "I tried to do that. Bring order to chaos. Doing so will only bring the end of everything. There _has_ to be balance."

"I understand that, Kassandra. Alexios. I understand that there has to be a balance. You're right." Layla inhaled deeply, feeling the damp air filling her lungs. She felt young once more, even if she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't. To doubt herself, doubt what she was doing and all that she had managed to do to this point, all of that doubt couldn't stop her now.

She had to do this, follow through her destiny now and become the balance.

"I don't know how you two have survived this long. Not lived, but survived these ages that have passed. But I know and want you to know that it won't be in vain. I will be balance, not for Order of Chaos. But for the world. Please allow me to do that."

Layla's words filled the chamber. Both Kassandra and Alexios stood there, visibly moved by them. They had heard all manners of speech, of nearly all the languages of the world, but none carried the resolve to bear the burden they shared. No one who had seen just the barest glimpse of power they wielded ever felt truly humbled by it and resolved to bear its burden. Most coveted the power, like all over temptations. But this one woman did not. Each of them heard the truth, heard the understanding and knowledge, and want to for the world instead of herself.

That is who they had been looking for.

The two siblings looked to each other; their faces unchanged by history but not unchanged in heart by all they had seen. Silently they knew what the other thought and would say, giving only a nod between them. Then they turned to Layla, who had been watching with an eager, hesitant desperation that came from not wanting to wake any longer. Kassandra and Alexios walked forward towards her then, steps in perfect tandem while they carried the staff in one hand each. When they stopped, the air seemingly paused with them. A bated breath held tight to decide what would be the outcome now.

"Too many wars we've seen across Greece and the world. Too many people have died to such rage and pain and ignorance." Alexios' voice carried the bitterness of his part played in what he spoke of. Layla had seen through Kassandra's eyes what he spoke of. She also had a feeling that he knew she had.

Kassandra spoke next, voice heavy with withheld tears. "I have walked, sailed, and traveled from one end of the Earth to the other. There is nowhere left to go. Not anymore, not with you here now, Layla. This belongs to you now.”

With one last look to confer this with Alexios, Kassandra and he held out the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus to Layla to take.

Right before Layla accepted it into her hands, Kassandra asked of one more thing, “Promise us one thing, Layla.”

“Anything,” the woman responded, humbled by request from the woman she had viewed her life to get to this point now and the brother who had gone through so much in his life that had not been his choice. Both stood here before her, as proud warriors and Spartans as they had been in the Animus.

Kassandra spoke then, “When you are done, destroy it.”

“Destroy them all,” Alexios added along, voice as hard as stone.

Layla glanced to each of them, giving a respectful nod to them both. She then grasped the Staff from them, taking it into her hands and feeling the rush of power from it. It felt like it was a fire, consuming her from the inside out. Everything felt more alive and not real all at once. But once the power of the Staff settled into her bones, she watched in horror as to what happened to the siblings who had kept the Staff in their possession as Keepers.

Kassandra and Alexios both fell down to their knees, leaning against each other with the saddest looks on their faces. Their skin had discolored and turned an ashy white, as well as their hair and eyes. They looked like they were burning up too, but instead of glowing like Layla had felt, they were turning to ash. But no look of fear passed on their faces. Alexios finally looked at peace, though he had a tight grip around his sister’s forearm.

For Kassandra, just as it appeared that they were about to completely fade away, she murmured softly between her brother and herself, “ _Γαία, μάτηρ παντός, χαίρε_ (Earth, mother of all, I greet you.)”

Then, finally, after so many hundreds of years, they were finally set free from the burden of their bloodlines and destiny.


End file.
